


Coded Constellations

by Xandrad



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Elliot sleeps peacefully, Gen, M/M, MasterBot there if you squint, The Mastermind - Freeform, The Mastermind/The Protector, The Protector - Freeform, can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrad/pseuds/Xandrad
Summary: I'm alone. This is it. Nothing. Numbness.Did I make the wrong choice?
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Mr. Robot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Coded Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Post S4 Finale drabble reflections on "the void". Light Mature rating due to language.

_Hello?_

_Silence. Emptiness. Is this all there is now?_

_Shit. I'm alone. I'm fucking alone._

_Wait, are those stars?_

_"Hello."_

_Your voice is so far away. Am I dreaming?_

_"I'm right here."_

_It's dark here. Is that-- you?_

_"Of course it's me, Kiddo. I haven't gone anywhere."_

_Hello, friend._

\--

The Mastermind felt his way in the dark, as much as feeling is what it could be likened to. A spark interrupted what seemed like endlessly reaching through the deep ocean. His panic subsided as the familiar energy he had grown accustomed to greeted him.

"I've got you. You're never alone." Mr Robot's words filled his being.

Then his hand was being held. He knew there was more they could do; together they'd built whole worlds. In the dark, faint lights somewhere nearby flickered, white noise crackling. He could make out fingers brushing over his, the pale eggshell of Robot's cap hovering in the blackness.

"Elliot's asleep." The Protector explained, "Cinema is shut for today."

Mastermind heaved a long sigh he didn't realise had been gathering. There was a strange sense of relief knowing that Elliot was back in the driver's seat. Together, his family, the one he needed, had molded a new reality for him to wake up to.

He gripped The Protector's hand tighter, pulling his arm from the black void, fingers desperate to feel the fabric of his jacket. The lines of reality were like chalk sketches, wobbling in and out of existence. The stars he'd seen earlier, a pair of glinting eyes, Mastermind able to make out Robot in the cinema chair beside him.

Mastermind's hands searched for the opening of his Protector's jacket. He felt his heart beat, the steady thud filled Mastermind with a powerful peace.

"That's it, Kiddo. We're together. It's all gonna be okay." The words weren't so much spoken, as straight into his mind.

"Okay." Mastermind whispered. He felt his Protector thread his fingers into his hair and encourage him to rest his head on his shoulder.

They were like electricity together, a pair of wavelengths entangled comfortably.

The Mastermind finally rested, fading into the welcoming arms of sleep, long-awaited. The flickering bulbs and crackling film-reel faded, leaving them with the steady heartbeat they all shared.

The Mastermind was home. And he would never be lonely again.

***


End file.
